


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 24

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Torture, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Past Violence, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, can take place anytime between seasons 4 through 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: “Please, don’t hurt her okay? It’s not her fault, she just did what she had to do!”
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Voltron Paladins, Lance (Voltron) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 24

“Please, don’t hurt her okay? It’s not her fault, she just did what she had to do!”

Shiro, who just knocked out the Surian (a tall, muscular, and cyclops like race with three pairs of arms) that kidnapped and held Lance captive for nearly a month, can’t hold back his expression of shock and horror. Allura and Hunk share similar looks as they both support Lance’s weight from either side.

Pidge looks as pissed as anyone has ever seen and she throws a nasty glare at the unconscious woman from her spot near the cell.

“I know it looks bad–”

“It _looks_ bad? _Look_ at you!” And Pidge waves a hand at Lance, who’s covered in grime and bruises. His cheeks are sunken in and the dingy white prisoner uniform hangs loosely off his frame. “She did this to you, why are you defending her?”

Lance swallows but doesn’t answer back, his breathing shaking violently as he squeezes his eyes shut. Hunk and Allura carefully lead him out of his cell, rank and filthy, and toward the cloaked Green Lion that they all came on. Shiro quickly ties the Surian to a nearby support column before escaping the prison with the others.

The ride back to the Castle is a long one and Allura doesn’t waste time picking up where Pidge left off, as the latter is too busy piloting. “Lance, what happened back there? What did you mean by ‘it’s not her fault’?”

He refuses to meet her gaze, instead looking at his lap as he speaks. “I mean that, she didn’t have any choice. The Galra were threatening her family, so she had to torture me. I–” but he cuts off, voice cracking too much to finish. 

Pidge’s hands tighten around the controls and the others gasps in shock.

Hunk, who’s huddled close to Lance to keep his too thin body warm, speaks up first. “She _tortured_ you? I thought she, like, beat you up. And not to mention starved you, which is bad enough. But _torture_?” The last word ends on a choked sob as Hunk pulls him closer.

“Lance…” Shiro barely whispers his name, eyes shining.

Lance feels fresh waves of guilt at both his teammates reactions and the fact that he couldn’t even defend Sulli properly. “No, no you don’t understand. She was desperate, she even showed me pictures of her kids. If something happened to them because I didn’t cooperate, it would have been _my_ fault.” His eyes are almost wild as he pleads with them.

Shiro scoots over to his other side and squeezes his shoulder. “ _No_. No it wouldn’t have. Lance, she did horrible things to you. Just because she had a reason to, doesn’t make that okay.”

Lance doesn’t respond, his eyes downcast again and glistening with unshed tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This was truly a unique prompt to tackle and the subject matter is particularly difficult and disturbing. And I think Lance works especially well for this concept since he's such a caring and sensitive character.


End file.
